How I Fell in Love With Your Mother
by LovingSpring
Summary: Daddy, how do you met mom?" she ask. Puck look at her, "You know how I met her. It's in High School," he said, shrugging. Natalie pouted, "I knew that, Mr. Obvious," she said, "but how do you fell in love with her?"
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Hope you enjoy the story. This story was, of course, inspired, by How I Met Your Mother. **

* * *

><p>Rachel look at her husband, smiling and went to sit next to him. "Hey Berry," his husband greet her, kissing her forehead. Rachel smile, "Hey," she reply. They sat there, watching the television peacefully, smiling. "So, I bumped into Kurt yesterday," she said. Puck look at her, "Really? How is he?". Rachel smile, "He's doing fine. He was already married to Blaine 5 years ago and now, they had a daughter," she said, "She was adopted, of course,"<p>

"That gay dude who make out with you during your little alcohol party?" Puck ask her which he received a slap in the arm, afterward. "What? That dude has some serious lips issue for someone who is actually had an interest in guys," Puck said, chuckling. Rachel look down, embarrassed, "hey, I actually glad I kissed him. He has soft lips, you know," she said.

"Of course he does, he is gay," Puck titled his head to the side. Rachel was about to reply back when suddenly a scream was heard.

"Aah! Natalie! Why did you do that?" Daniel, their 5 year old son, yell.

"Because you're ruining my hearing!" Natalie, their 8 year old daughter screamed back.

Rachel sigh, burying her face into Puck's shoulder, "Here we go again," she groan. "Hey, at least they're following your 'speaking-in-an-alphabetical-order' or whatever you're teaching them,". Rachel look up to her husband, "This is nothing like 'speaking', this is merely 'yelling'!" Rachel explain which only made Puck laughs more.

"Can you stop interrupting me during my dance rehearsals?" Daniel screams.

"Do you, or do you not understand that your music is too loud? Or do you have a hearing problem, too?" Natalie protest,as they were moving their argument to the living rooms, which where their parents are.

Daniel growl, "Excuse me for trying my best to improve on my skills," he said, trying to grab the CD from his sister's hand.

"Enough!" Rachel said. They both look up to their mother, "As much as I love you and your effort of trying to improve your talent, your father and I really need some peace and quiet around this house,". Puck look at them too, grinning. "Now, come on, give us a hug and sit quietly as we all watch this comedy show," Rachel instructed.

They both sigh, "We're sorry," and do as what she told. Natalie sat next to Rachel while Danny snuggles with Puck.

It was silence after that until, of course, Danny raise his hand, "Mom?" he lingers slightly to see his mother's face. Rachel sigh, but manage a small smile and look at him, "Yes, honey?" she ask. "Can you go buy some milk? I want to drink it. I'm very thirsty". Rachel sigh once again, "Sure, I'll go to the supermarket and buy your milk," she stands up.

"Uh, honey, you might as well buy everything from the grocery list," Puck said.

"Okay then," Rachel smile, grabbing her coat and her bag, "Now, I don't want you to bicker with one another, please. I'll be back soon"

"Okay, bye mom, I love you!" Natalie and Danny wave. "See you later, Berry," Puck smiles, as they all watch her go. Rachel flash a sweet smile, "Later, Noah," and closed the door behind her.

Puck quickly search for his phone and text something.

"What are you doing there, daddy?" Natalie leans in, trying to take a peek on what her father was typing. "You see, your mother seems upset and I'm messaging her to make her feel better," he reply, smiling like an idiot. "Send!" he exclaims at last.

"What did you wrote to her?" Danny ask, looking back at his father.

Puck smirks, "I told her to smile and relax and I also said, I love her," he said.

Then, his phone vibrates. "That must be mom!" Natalie shrieked. Puck, Natalie and Daniels look at the reply;

"**Thanks. I love you too. "**

"Aww," Natalie smile, "Dad, you can be so romantic some times,"

Puck look at her with a raise eyebrow, "What do you mean sometimes? I'm romantic all the time!"

Danny snorted, "Sure, _you are_ dad," he said.

"I am!"

"Whatever you say, daddy" Natalie fake a smile.

Natalie lay her head against Puck's shoulder. "Daddy, how do you met mom?" she ask. Puck look at her, "You know how I met her. We met in High School," he shrugged.

Natalie pouted, "I knew that, Mr. Obvious," she said, "but how do you fell in love with her?"

Puck bite her tongue.

"Yah, dad," Danny interfere, "I want to know too,"

Puck sigh, "Okay, you really want to know how I fell in love with her?"

Natalie and Danny nod. Puck slumped against the couch. "How about you guys turn off the TV. I'll go took a chair and sit in front of you two . It'll be much easier," he said. Natalie rush towards the television and turn it off. Later, Puck sat comfortably in his chair and stare at his two kids."Ready?" he ask, rubbing both of his hands together as Natalie and Danny nod.

"Well, okay then," Puck sigh, "It was back in 2010, when I first met her..,"

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored... so I made this! : any mistakes, you can just point it out, and I'll be more than happy to correct it.  
><strong>

**Should I continue it? Or maybe I shouldn't? Tell me what you think.. criticism are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How I Fell in Love With Your Mother**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excepts Natalie and Daniel/Danny**

**Hey there! Oh My God, thanks for all the reviews, guys! Sorry, I didn't update sooner, I was on a vacation! but guys, I think I'm goin' to cry~ there's just so many reviews and I thank you all for that... and also for the one who favourite/alert story! You guys are freakishly awesome! Okay- so, this is the next chapter but this is NOT my best work- I mean, I bet you guys had already watched Glee season 1, right? So, yah, this is just a recap of how he actually met Rachel and how he slept with Quinn etc. It's sucks- SERIOUSLY. The real story of how he fell in love with Rachel _may _start on chapter 4- I think. So, sorry for giving you such suck-ish story in this chapter.. but I hope you will still read it!**

**and my source of information is from Glee Wiki.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It was back in 2010, when I first met her," Puck started, "I was on the football team, with a guy named Finn, maybe you should call him Uncle Finn. We were one of the popular kids at High School because, we were in the football team and maybe because Uncle Finn had a popular girlfriend from cheerio,named Quinn Fabray,"<p>

Danny raise his hands up, "What is a cheerio?"

"A cheerio is what we called for cheerleaders,"

"How about mom? Did you date mom too? Was mom a cheerleader?" Natalie ask.

Puck snorted and shook his head right away, "No, no she wasn't a 'cheerleader'," he said, "She was a, basically, a no one at first. She was this ordinary girl with a dream of being in Broadway. Your mom wasn't a fashionable girl, either, she wore this ugly earring and headband with this crazy outfit" he said as Danny and Natalie chuckled.

Puck then, tilted his head to the side," You know what, that was the first time I saw her, well, I slushied her, to be exact,"

"What do you mean by 'slushied', dad?" Natalie ask.

"It's not a nice thing to do but it involves throwing flavored drinks at someone's face,"

Natalie gives Puck a disgusted look, "That is not a nice thing to do,"

Puck nod, "It's not. So kids, don't do it- seriously. It's not funny or fun having this icy thing on your face,"

"So, as I was saying, Mr Schue, a Spanish teacher took over glee club as soon as he heard the previous teacher got fired- which, if you were wondering , was your mom's fault. After auditioning for this new glee club and got in it, your mother was upset because he doesn't have any male lead that she can follow or work with musically and physically,"

"Mom is such a demanding teenage girl," Natalie scoffs.

"You have no idea," Puck said, agreeing with his daughter.

"With help from the football coach, Mr Schue talks to the jocks about Glee and puts up an audition sheet. Later, after only getting jokes names, Mr Schue heard your Uncle Finn sings. He was a great singer- the suitable singer for your mother to work with and finally, somehow, Finn was accepted to Glee club. Your mother had this huge crush on your Uncle Finn, and it was utterly ridiculous," he said, "But then, Mr Schue had to leave McKinley High School,"

"What?" the kids yell.

"That can't happen," Natalie pointed out.

"Then, our counselor teacher, Miss Emma, showed him a tape of himself performing once, on stage at Nationals so that maybe, seeing how happy he is with glee will make him change his mind and stay"

"Well? Did he stay?" Natalie ask, interested.

"Nope," Puck answered.

"But, when he went to said his goodbyes the glee club, Mr Schue saw them performing Don't Stop Believing by Journey and they were good, really good even though they only have like five members. I was there, too, watching your Uncle Finn," Puck said, "In the end, Mr Schue decides to stay and help the kids ,"

"Dad, that doesn't explain how you love mommy," Danny groan.

"I'm getting there, relax," he said.

"So, a few weeks later, coach Sue Sylvester, a couch for the cheerios, tells Mr Schue that they need 12 members to be eligible to compete in Regionals. So, they decide to do a show during assembly which wasn't a success,"

"Why?" Danny ask.

"They do this song where-," Puck stop. He couldn't possibly tell his kids about the show. "-where, they do terrible things that I couldn't tell you about,"

Natalie raise an eyebrow.

Puck let out a stiff chuckle, "Ha, ha, okay, so,Quinn, Uncle's Finn boyfriend's join the glee club with two other cheerios, Santana and Brittany and Mr Schue gave Quinn you mother's solo 'Don't Stop Believing' because he was angry with your mother's action on the show. That would probably is the saddest day in you mother's life because on that same day too, she got rejected by Uncle Finn,"

"Mom sounds desperate," Danny said, scratching his head.

Puck laugh, "She was," he stopped for a while, "She still is,"

"Okay so, a few weeks passed, Quinn was pregnant," he said, then, look at his kids. Should he tell them about the baby? "She told Finn it was his child and Finn, was of course, surprised,"

Natalie look at Puck, "but it wasn't Finn, was it?"

"If I tell you the truth, would you please not freak out and do whatever crazy things I'd Imagine you'll do," Puck pleaded.

"Well, who was it?" Natalie answered.

"It was my baby but since Quinn didn't trust me with such big responsibility, she lied,"

"Daddy," Danny raise his hand up in the air again, "Where does babies came from?"

Puck look at him, stunned. Now, what was he supposed to answer? Danny was just a 5 year old kid, right?

"Well, kids," Puck stuttered but then, sigh, "When a man and a woman got married, God will took half of the woman's characteristics and and the other half from the man's characteristics and combined them both and made a little baby. Later, he kept them," he started. Puck gulped. "When the man and the woman try their best to have babies, and pray really hard, God will took the baby he made and put it in the woman's belly. The next thing you know, the woman's pregnant,"

Natalie crooked her eyes, "But, you and Quinn weren't married. So, how did it happened?"

_Uh-oh._

"Well, God was mad at me for dating many girls and made them sad. So, when I was dating Quinn, God put the baby in her belly as a message for me to not to date random girls and being a jerk. To tell you the truth, I learned from it," Puck flash a weak smile- hiding the 'okay-I-lied-face'.

"Anyways, afterward, a lady named April Rhodes join glee club. She was a friend of Mr Schue. Since April was very talented, it challenged your mother and finally, she stormed off glee but after Uncle Finn had persuade your mother somehow, she came back, right when they announced Quinn's pregnancy, which made your mother stunned and quit glee," he said, " again,"

Danny and Natalie exchange glances.

"Then, April quit because she realize she was too old to do this kind of things and your mother came back-for good, this time,"

Puck saw a relief smile on Danny and Natalie's eyes, which also made him smile- a genuine smile- Like when he looked at Rachel when they were-

"Dad, you can continue," Danny nudge his father.

Puck gasp, waking from his so very short day dream and look at his kids, "Alright then, where were we..?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sucks but please don't be mad at me! <strong>

**The baby theory was actually what my parents had told me when I was young. If I have any grammatical errors, you can just point it out and I'll correct it!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this suck-ish story and reviews will be appreciated. Criticism are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How I Fell in Love With Your Mother**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excepts for Natalie and Daniel/Danny**

**Hey there! I just wanted to say how much I appreciated your reviews and putting this story on your favorite/alert list. It meant the world to me! Anyways, this chapter has a story in the past in it! and yes, I wrote the past as present tense... :P I had a great time writing it! but other than that, it's just another suck-ish story. Still, I hope you will read it...**

* * *

><p>"Kids, it was a very strange night for me when I had a dream of your mother climbing into my window with no shoe and wearing a white gown," Puck explain, "The first time I dream about her," he said.<p>

"The first time I knew she was a Jewish," Puck told them, "Which made both of you are also Jewish, are we clear about that?"

Natalie and Daniel, or as what everyone calls him, Danny nod.

"So, the next day, when I first saw her, I could've sworn there's a light shining on your mother. She gave me this smile and I went to talk to her. I ask her if I could come to her house that night. We argue for a while, as you all know, your mom and I aren't so much of a friend before, and finally she agrees,"

* * *

><p><strong>2010-The first time I dated your mother [The past]<br>**

Puck shove his hands in pants, after closing the door of his truck. He turn around to found a big-freakin- school building standing in front of him. He sigh. He just hate school. He walk slowly and the feeling in his stomach just screams with each steps he took. He hates school. He hates school. He really, really hates school.

Did he mention, he hates school?

Then, he saw her- Rachel Berry- the girl he never thought he would ever dream about. Rachel was loud, obnoxious, annoying and sometimes, when she opens up her mouth, Puck was half-asleep. So, why did he ever dream about her? He walks up to her, "Mornin' Berry," he greet her-which caught her off guard.

Rachel gasped and look at him. He saw she smile a small relief smile in the corner of her lips before she said something, "Hello yourself, Noah Puckerman. What brings you here?" she ask, continuing to clean her locker. Puck leans against the locker behind her, staring at her. "Wanna practice tonight?" he ask, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel stop what she was doing and change glances towards him.

Puck let out a small chuckle and shrugs, "I had guitar and you had the voice. You can practice, I'll help. What do you say?" he offers. "Um, Noah," she started, "I-I don't know what to say to this," Rachel stuttered. Puck smile- scratch that- he smirks, "How 'bout 'sure, Puck. I'd love to!' or something like that,". Rachel rolls her eyes, _there goes his jerk attitude again _she thought.

"Owh, come on! I had my guitars," he said, still persuading her.

Rachel look at him from the corner of her eyes. "I don't trust you," she said, slamming her locker shut.

Okay-that's it, he couldn't take it. Puck slid his finger around her waist and move her closer to him. Decreasing the distance between them both. Rachel could feel Puck's breath and he could feel hers. "Now, can I come to your house or not?" he ask. Rachel look straight to his hazel eyes and gulped. Then, Rachel softened her expression from a worried look which made Puck's confused.

Rachel lean in closer and Puck couldn't stop himself from leaning in too.

Until Rachel misses his lips and whisper in his ears, "I don't think so,"

Puck was certainly didn't expect that. He saw her looking back at him and smile- the most huge smile he ever saw and probably the most sweetest smile ever as she slowly walks away. "Wait!" Puck yelled put for her.

Rachel realize his yelling and turn around, looking at him.

Puck sigh. He couldn't believe he is doing this. "I know what type of girl you are," he said, looking down. Rachel came closer, interested, "and what is it?" she ask. Puck still didn't look at her. "You are like a princess- I mean, you and your stars right- you like prince charming, good guy like Finn," he hesitates, not really know where he is going with this. Rachel still look at him, waiting. "The next action I'm going to do is probably the- fuckin- embarrassing thing I ever going to do. So, if you still say 'no', I swear I will die choking out of embarrassment,Berry,"

Rachel raise an eyebrow.

Puck let out a heavy sigh and knee-down, like when men propose to a woman such, looking straight at her eyes. Everyone turns their attention to the scene. _Please, oh dear God, please don't let anyone record this moment _he thought. Rachel squeak and cover her smile with her hand. Puck slightly smile as soon as he saw her smile. He hand out her right hand and Rachel took it. He kissed it and look at her again, "Rachel Berry who is so annoying yet so attractive, please, with cherry on top, welcomed me in your house tonight. I can feel something special will come up," he said, hopefully.

Rachel bite her lips and look at him, tighten her grip in his hand- which made him chuckle of her cuteness.

"Yes, Noah Puckerman," she said.

"Great!" he exclaims and stands up. "I do this all for you, you know," he pointed.

Rachel couldn't help from giggling- which kind of annoying since he heard his sister giggles all the time at home, "I know," she beamed. "Okay, I'm going to class now," she said, starting to walk away. Puck grab her arm, she spins. "What? No kiss?" he ask, smirking. Rachel slaps his finger and smile, "Maybe tonight," she said and walk away.

Shit. When did Rachel – freaking- Berry look so hot?

* * *

><p><strong>[The present]<strong>

"So, kids, I was a prince for her that day. It was embarrassing but I got to admit, it is kind of fun," Puck grins. "Then, that night we practiced for a while until we stop and 'talk'," he explains, ".. about our feelings,"

"So, you became boyfriends and girlfriends?" Natalie ask.

"Yup, it was a great moment," Puck admitted. "Then, before you knew it, I was happy- well, a little after having to lie abut Quinn's baby. But, then, your mother wasn't really sure about 'us' and said she needed a brave man,"

_And acting like a prince wasn't brave enough _Puck scoff.

"So, I did other thing that will made your mother likes me back,"

Danny lean in, "What is it?"

Puck smile, "I sang," he said, "It wasn't that embarrassing and it's one of my favorite song. Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. It was my first solo ever and I'm glad I man-up to sang it in front of everyone," he smile, "In front of your mother,"

Natalie nod, "That must be so cute!"

Puck chuckled, "Well kids, your mother couldn't stop smiling after that. She just love it!"

"But..," Danny mutters.

"But, there something holding us behind," Puck nod.

"There's always going to be a 'but'," Danny pointed.

"Coach Tanaka made the footballs guys to choose between glee and football,"

"What? He can't do that!" Natalie almost screams.

"Your mother waited and waited. The other two football guy came in the room and she was waiting for me. Her hearts raising and her palms were sweating. Her mind was chanting 'Where is he?' repeatedly (well, he must think she felt like this, right?) Then, a small curved forms on her lips as I came walk in the choir room. She walked to me and hugged me- I hugged her back. The most warmest thing I felt throughout the years,"

"Your mom whispers my name and it felt right," Puck explains.

"So, remember Uncle Finn?" Puck ask which Natalie and Danny nod, "He choose football over glee."

Natalie and Danny scowl, "Jerk,"

Puck chuckled. "But kids, in the end, your mother broke up with me,"

Natalie and Danny look at him, wide eyed, "Y-you're kidding right?". Puck shook his head, "She had offered to be friends but I said 'no' and walked away. It was tragic, yes, yes. Truth to be told, that was not how I fell in love with your mother. Sure, I kind of like her at that moment but maybe- not love,"

"But I can tell you this," Puck slumped against his chair, "I did fell in love with Quinn. We've gone stronger when Finn found out about the baby and I took care of her. Quinn was perfect. She was strong- handling such a big responsibility. I loved her,"

Natalie and Danny sit closer, their shoulder brushes against each other- which rarely occur-and it only happens when they agree on the same thing and felt disgusted by it. Well, hearing your own father loving another woman wasn't really a child's dream.

"But Quinn refuse to have feelings for me. Finally, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl,"

Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seats.

Puck look at her, "But you were gorgeous,". Natalie smile as a 'thank you'.

"We gave the baby up for adoption and hope she had a wonderful life. Then, moved on with our life. But, just so you know, we lost that year on Regionals with Vocal Adrenaline, which is your mother's ex boyfriend's group. You see, your mother was too blind to see that the boy- Jesse St James- was playing her and she ended up being an omelet,"

"How did that happened?" Danny asked.

"Jesse St James came to McKinleys and became a student there, proving her love to your mother. Your mother believed him. To tell you the truth, we all sort of believed him. She really loved that boy and he was a good actor,"

"But then, he break an egg on her forehead," Puck stated, his nail scrapping the chair he seated- another way of expressing his anger.

"When we lost that year, your mother, Uncle Finn, Quinn and even me and the rest of the gang lost our hopes because kids, glee club is over," he said.

Their face express sadness. A small frown appeared on their faces.

"Until the principal decides to give us another year!" he said, cheering. Natalie and Danny look at their father and smile widely. Natalie jump slightly in her seat. Puck can see Danny was holding Natalie hands- which once again, rarely occur-but only happen when they are very happy and didn't realize anything else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this lame chapter... Reviews will be appreciated and criticisms are welcomed too!<strong>

**And tell me what you think of the Puck the Prince Charming scene in the past? ;D **

**Love you guys, keep rocking n reviewing, peace out!**


End file.
